


Just for You

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mitsuki isn't good at expressing his feelings through his words but cake he can do.Or, Mitsuki bakes a cake for Yamato instead of just telling him how he feels.





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another favorite pairing of mine so I enjoyed writing my first fic solely for them. I have some others planned for this prompt challenge but they won't be as fluffy as this one. 
> 
> This also takes place sometime in Part 2 of the story but there's no spoilers.
> 
>  **07\. Chocolate** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and if you do, let me know in the comments!

Mitsuki hummed one of Zero’s songs as he began icing the now cooled chocolate cake. It’d been a nice, relaxing day for him as he baked. He felt all the stress of their busy schedule disappear.

“Oh, Mikki, you made a cake for us?” Tamaki asked with a smile spreading across his lips as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Ah, well,” Mitsuki started but stopped as he tried to figure out what to say. He hadn’t intended for anyone else to see him making this since it was _for_ someone in particular, but Mitsuki couldn’t tell Tamaki that. The teen would probably ask questions Mitsuki wasn’t prepared to answer. Hell, Mitsuki wasn’t even sure why he was actually doing this in the first place. What did he hope to achieve by giving this? Dating was off limits for idols, but despite that, Mitsuki wanted to do something nice for him.

“This was just a small test cake I made to try a new recipe so it’s not enough for everyone.” That wasn’t a complete lie. It was a small cake that wouldn’t feed them all. “But how about later I’ll make something for you? I can make you a King Pudding cake.”

As expected, Tamaki’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Oooh, you can do that?”

Mitsuki laughed. “Of course I can.”

“And it’ll be all for me?”

He knew mentioning the pudding would be enough to distract Tamaki. “Yes, it’ll be just for you. But don’t tell anyone else, okay? It’ll just be between us,” he said with a wink.

Tamaki nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Mikki!”

He moved passed Mitsuki to get the fridge and pulled out a jar of pudding before retreating back to his room. The teen must have run out of his hidden stash.

Mitsuki sighed once he was gone. Crisis averted. He needed to remember to make that cake for Tamaki but he was sure the teen wouldn’t let him forget.

Once Mitsuki was finished icing the cake, he placed it on a tray along with two small plates, forks and a knife. He gently picked it up and carried it toward the bedrooms. But when he reached his destination, he realized his hands were too full to knock on the door and cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to risk holding it with one hand to knock and end up dropping it all.

“Yamato-san,” he called out. “Are you busy?”

“Depends on why you’re asking,” came through the door.

Mitsuki took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew Yamato was just in there drinking beer and doing _nothing_ since it was his day off, but he was worried now that he’d tell him to go away.

“I have something for you.”

He didn’t get an immediate response but soon heard movement on the other side of the door. Yamato opened the door and his eyes instantly dropped to the cake.

“Did you bake that?” he asked, glancing back up at Mitsuki with hungry eyes.

Mitsuki smiled at him. “Yes, I found a new recipe and wanted someone else to try it with me. So, I wanted to see if you would like some.” He hoped Yamato wouldn’t see through his exaggeration of the truth. He didn’t have to know Mitsuki purposely searched for the recipe so he could make it just for him.

Yamato braced his forearm against the frame of the door and leaned forward. “I’m sure you could have gotten Tama to help with that.”

“I wanted _you_ to try it.”

 _Wait, was that too earnest?_ Mitsuki thought.  _Would he find it weird I’m asking him?_

Yamato dropped his gaze and for a moment, Mitsuki started to think he’d say “no” when Yamato stepped back and held the door open for him. “Come in then.”

Mitsuki walked into the room and sat the tray on the floor before joining it. Yamato sat across from him and watched him slice the cake.

“That looks delicious,” he said as Mitsuki laid a slice on a plate. “Thank you.”

He took the plate and picked up a fork. Mitsuki watched him take the first bite. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Yamato not liking it. The older man never had any complaints about his food but this time was different.

Yamato let out a moan as he tasted it. “Mitsu, this is incredible.”

Mitsuki stopped himself mid-thought of wanting to make the other man moan like that in bed. This was _not_ the place for that.

Instead, he beamed with pride and felt his heart flutter at the praise. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Yamato asked, pointing his fork at Mitsuki’s untouched slice.

“Oh, right.” He quickly shoved a bite in. It was pretty good, not that he expected any less.

 

Mitsuki finished his slice first and stood up with his empty plate. “Thanks for your time. I’ll leave the rest with you.”

Yamato looked up at him with a questioning look. “You sure?” 

“Yeah, I made it for you anyway,” he said, offhandedly. It took him a moment to realize he said that out loud. Shit.

Yamato’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his eyes widened in surprise. “I thought you made this for yourself,” he asked.

Mitsuki nervously laughed as he mentally kicked himself. How was he going to explain this? He couldn’t just say “I made it for you because I like you” as if he was some school girl with a crush. Granted it was true but that wasn’t the point. Mitsuki wasn’t good at expressing his feelings for someone. That’s why he made the cake in the first place as a way of showing it without being direct.

“I think I hear Nagi calling for me,” he said when they both heard nothing. “See ya.”

Mitsuki didn’t look back as he fled the room. Some man he was.

 

A couple of days later, Mitsuki was back in the kitchen baking, following through on his promise to Tamaki. The teen was hovering around him as he worked but Mitsuki didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to say it out loud, but he had a feeling Tamaki hadn’t had many cakes made for him in his life.

“What you two doing?” came Yamato’s voice behind them.

Mitsuki kept his gaze focused on mixing the batter. He’d been somewhat avoiding the older man since running away the other day, too embarrassed to face him. Yamato hadn’t spoken to him much either outside of work-related matters but Mitsuki saw the looks he gave him when he thought he wasn’t looking. He hadn’t mentioned anything else about the cake either and Mitsuki was fine to keep it that way.

“Mikki is making me a King Pudding cake!” Tamaki answered with a grin. “But it’s only for me.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Out of the corner of Mitsuki’s eye, he saw Yamato come into view and lean his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I see I’m not the only one you make cakes for, Mitsu. That hurts,” he said, his tone serious.

Mitsuki wasn’t expecting that and turned to look fully look up at him, mouth agape. Was Yamato actually upset about it?

“Wait, this is different than the one I made for you,” he tried to explain. “I –”

Yamato relaxed his face and smirked. “I’m just teasing you, Mitsu. You’re so easy to rile up,” he laughed. He reached out and mussed up Mitsuki’s hair, making the smaller man duck away from him.

Mitsuki dropped his gaze, embarrassment flooding him. He should have known he was just messing with him as usual. Yamato was a good actor after all. “And you can be a real ass sometimes,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Yamato feigned ignorance as he leaned closer to Mitsuki’s face.

Mitsuki took a sharp intake of breath at their sudden closeness and leaned away. “I said, get out of here while I’m working. I don’t need two people hovering around me.”

Yamato smiled at him. “You’re cute when you get all bossy.”

“It’s not nice to tease people like that,” Mitsuki said. He knew Yamato didn’t mean it. He wasn’t good looking as someone like Nagi. It was just more of Yamato’s teasing.

Yamato shook his head and leaned in close to avoid Tamaki hearing him whisper, “Who said I was?”

Mitsuki’s mouth opened to say something but nothing came out as he felt his face heat up. He felt Yamato pat him on the shoulder as he walked away and he turned to watch him walk away. Yamato glanced back at him over his shoulder and winked.

Wait, that actually didn’t happen, did it? There’s no way Yamato was _flirting_ with him.

“You made Yama-san a cake?”

Tamaki’s question snapped Mitsuki out of his thoughts. “Mention that again and I’m not putting pudding in this.”

“ _Nooo_!”

Mitsuki turned his attention make to mixing the cake but he couldn’t stop the smiling spreading across his face. It looked like his cake did the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177427384371/just-for-you). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1033859534618615810).


End file.
